Broken Memories
by MysteryGirl425
Summary: Yami Sennen And Atem Sennen are the school's badboys. They always start fights, hook up with girls for a week before dumping them, and are almost always in trouble with the police. And everyone wants to date them, except the new girls. Yugi and Heba Mouto are almost identical to the Sennen twins, are different from the rest. Female Heba and Yugi. Puzzleshipping Egyptianshipping R&R
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 *****Yami's POV*****

I smirked as I watched all the girls walk through the gates and how they would drool when they saw me.

Today was the first day of school, and I was sitting under the Sakura tree, with my jacket draped around my shoulders. The girl's love that. And maybe I would be able to pick up a few freshmen today. Mess around with them a bit.

"You better not do what I think you're doing, Yami." My brother said in a warning tone, and I looked at him innocently.

"What?" He glared at me, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"You know what I mean, Yami." He narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged.

"You do the same thing as me, Atemu." He growled at the nickname.

"No. I date girls. I don't fuck them, then leave them. There's a difference."

"Exactly. I have more fun." He shook his head.

"You know, one day all your saying is gonna bite you in the ass and I'm gonna laugh." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, drawing my attention back to the students walking past.

"We'll see, Atemu. We'll see." I said, with a sly smirk on my face. That's when my eyes widened as I saw two girls walk through the gates. They could be mine and Atem's twins. They had the same tri-colored hair as us except they didn't have blond streaks in the hair like us. Also their eyes were different. The tan one had magenta eyes instead of Atem's rose-red and the pale one had bright violet eyes instead of my crimson. Their features were also softer and more child-like. They glanced at us but looked away, acting like nothing was wrong.

I could feel a strange feeling stir in my chest, but I pushed it away. I… I felt like I knew them… I shook my head.

"Atem…" I said softly.

"I know. I see them too." He said

I glanced around and saw people glancing at them to us and back to them again. I caught their eyes and glared. They quickly looked away. I stood up as the first bell rang, and swung my bag onto my shoulder.

"Let's go." I practically growled, before walking inside.

How dare those brats steal all my attention? Whoever they were, they were gonna get it.

 *****Heba's POV*****

I smiled at my sister as we walked through the gates. She smiled back at me brightly.

"So you excited, Yugi?" She nodded, quickly.

"Mmhmm! But I just wonder if we can last at least a year here…" I placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm sure we will. As long as we lay low that is." I glanced back up and noticed people kept looking at us. I narrowed my eyes slightly and glanced around, until I saw them. They could easily pass as our brothers.

The pale one, sitting against the tree had crimson eyes instead of Yugi's shining violet and had three streaks of blond racing up his hair. He also had the smile, that clearly screamed player. He had more of a muscular build and sharper features as well. The one standing had deep tan skin like me, and the same tri-colored hair. He had blood-red eyes and they were trained on me. I simply turned away, not bothering to waste my time. But they eerily reminded me of someone. Someone I have wanted to forget.

"Do you see them, Heba?"

"Yeah…" I said softly.

"Do they remind you of…" I tensed slightly at that.

"Yeah… they do…" I whispered as we walking into the school, right as the first bell rung. "But I can tell they aren't the same." Yugi simply nodded and we walked into our class.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

***Yugi's POV***

Throughout the whole day, me and my sister Heba were consistently asked if we were related to the Sennen twins. We guessed they were the two kids we saw this morning. We also figured out that their names are Atem and Yami. After we figured that out… let's just say it didn't go well for either of us.

 _Flashback_

 _Me and Heba were sitting together in our study hall, simply talking about the school. That's when two girls walked up to us._

 _"_ _Hi, um, are you two related to Yami and Atem?" I paled and saw Heba tense beside me._

 _"_ _Wh-Who?" I asked softly._

 _"_ _The Sennen twins. You know… the most popular and cutest guys in the school." The second girl, said dreamily._

 _"_ _Th-There names are… Yami and A-Atemu?" Heba asked One of the girls, paled slightly._

 _"_ _Don't say Atem's name like that! If he figures it out, there's no doubt he'll send someone to deal with you or deal with you himself." I was frozen in shock, sadness, and slight fear. I saw Heba tense more and her eyes flickered._

 _"_ _I would like to see him try…" I heard Heba mutter, but I was too frozen to scold her._

 _I felt a tear slip down my face, and that's when I bolted. "Yugi, wait!" I heard Heba call, but I wouldn't stop. The pain in my heart spread throughout my body, but I kept running, until a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I spun around to see, Heba, with a sad look on her face._

 _"_ _Yugi…" I flung myself at her and began to sob into her shoulder, but she just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry. She ran her fingers through my hair. "I know Yugi, I know." She said softly, as I clutched her jacket in my fists. We stood like that until the bell rang and we went back to study hall since we had that again. The teacher asked what our excuse was and Heba looked him directly in the eye, simply saying 'Memories'. Then we sat down._

And now we were here, sitting at lunch. And if you are wondering why we had more than one study hall, it's because we were ahead on English, Science, and History so we could skip them. But we chose to keep History for… private reasons.

I glanced out the window, as I thought, but jumped when someone slammed their hands on the table. I glanced up and saw the Sennen twins. And let's just say the one known as Yami, did not look happy. His brother stood behind him unimpressed. I froze at the glares he sent at us.

"So why did you girls work so hard to make yourselves look like us? But you did get the contacts and hair slightly off." He said snidely and I narrowed my eyes. He is nothing like the person I remembered. I knew, by first look, he was a player but now that he's closer I can tell he has a full sex drive.

"We didn't try to look like you. This is how we natural look and you can get the hell over it." Heba hissed, and Yami smirked.

"Feisty, eh? How about this, then. If you come with me, I could distract you for a few periods and we could have a little fun." I went rigid at that and I felt Heba put a hand on my knee, under the table, as she clearly sensed it. And she knew why I did. But I kept my cool.

"No." Heba simply said.

"Aw, come on. Don't b-." Heba cut him off.

"Be like what? Don't be a girl who won't fall for your 'charms'?" She put up air quotes. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fall victim to some player. And neither would my sister." She took my hand. "Come on Yugi." She said softly before pulling me up and out of my seat. She led me out of the cafeteria, leaving a shocked Yami there.

***Atem's POV***

A smirk crossed my face as I watched those two girls walk away, and I looked at my shocked brother. That girl was the first person to actually put my brother into his place, other than myself. Even Bakura hadn't tried to go against Yami.

Bout' time.

 _A/N_

 _Look, I know these past two chapters have been really short but as the story goes on, they will get bigger. And I am still trying to work on my writing and trying to get past 1,500 words per chapter. I know most people would rather have big chapters, and I am trying. But anyways guys R &R and share with your friends!_

Mystery Out


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _3 weeks later_

***Heba's POV***

I sighed as I looked out the window, as my teacher continued with her boring lecture on the Roman times. Been there, done that.

I glanced down at my wrapped wrist, and my eyes narrowed. Lately me and Yugi have been targeted by bullies lately, and we couldn't do anything, without seeming suspicious. So all we could do was take the beating. Even though I hated it.

But even though we had the beatings, guys still would ask us out, claiming that it's because they really like us, and they want to protect us. But me and Yugi know, it's just to get us in bed. And plus, we aren't in the mood for a relationship. Not after seeing the Sennen twins.

I perked up as the bell rang for lunch. I stood up and grabbed my stuff, before bolting from the classroom. I ran down the hallway, dodging people easily. I ran outside and to the Sakura tree, where Yugi was waiting. I smiled brightly as she waved to me.

"Hey. How's your classes so far today?" I asked her, as I tilted my head. Sadly, me and Yugi only had a few classes together and not all of them.

"Pretty good. Ryou, Malik, and Joey got lunch detention again." I sighed. We had met Ryou, Malik, and Joey a couple weeks ago, in gym. Let's just say, when you add Yugi and dodgeball, it doesn't go very well. Yugi was about to get hit with a ball, but Joey caught it. And I caught a ball that almost hit Ryou and Malik caught a ball that almost hit Yugi… again. She isn't much for sports. I have more of the courageous and aggressive temper, while Yugi is the sweet and shy one. But anyways, after that we had lunch since it was an A day and we invited them to sit with us.

"Let me guess. Malik and Joey were arguing and somehow pulled Ryou into it?" She nodded and I sighed. I've learned that Joey and Malik seem to love to fight. They can about anything. What school food was the worst. How many detentions they guessed the Sennen twins would get. Even what color was the best. It was insane. I guess… some people never change. But when Malik and Joey weren't in a class together it was Seto Kaiba and Joey in there. And they could scream at each other, to prove they were right. With a single word, Kaiba could infuriate Joey. And I have to admit, it is quite amusing.

I was pulled from my thoughts, as a new voice sounded. "Well, well, well. What's the little girls doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your mommies?" I growled.

"What do you want Ushio?" I pushed Yugi behind me, as his gang approached. Little did I know of the two figures watching from afar.

His smirk grew and his eyes narrowed. "We just wanna have a little 'fun' with you two." My eyes widened slightly.

Suddenly I was pinned up against the tree and I could hear Yugi yelp. I felt my wrists be tied to the tree, and I tried to fight them, but it went in vain. I saw Ushio start to approach Yugi and I fought harder.

"YOU DUMBASS! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I screamed, and I could feel a tingling sensation travel through my body. Ushio ignored me and suddenly grabbed Yugi's wrist, before bringing a hand up to her shirt. He ripped the buttons off but she was wearing an under shirt. Ushio growled and went to rip off her shirt as a tear slipped down Yugi's face.

That was the last straw.

My vision was covered with a red haze and suddenly the ropes snapped and I felt blood slip down my wrist. A dark mist surrounded my body and with lighting speed I was behind Ushio. I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him back. He slammed into the tree, and I looked at them all with a murderous gleam in my eyes. A smirk crawled on my face and a burning sensation came across my forehead.

The Millennium Eye.

"I warned you… you shouldn't have touched her." A dark light surrounded me and when it vanished I was in completely different clothing. I had on a pair of black leggings, under red short shorts, and a black tank top, with a red trimming on it. There were black shoulder armor pads on my shoulders and I had the millennium puzzle around my neck. I wore black and red, knee high boots, and I had leather bracelets on, with golden bands on my upper arms, and golden earrings. And just to add the that I had huge black and red angel-like wings coming from my back. I smirked as I watched them quiver in fear.

"Let's play a Y-." I stopped short as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Yugi. Her tears were gone and her jacket was fixed. She must've used her light magic.

"Heba… don't send them to the Shadow Realm. We are trying not to blow our cover." I narrowed my eyes.

"They can't get away with tormenting us Yugi." My voice was different than usual. It had more of an echo effect to it. And the second voice sounded like Atem… The Pharaoh of Egypt and… my past Husband. "You know that Yami wouldn't want them to get away with it." Atem's voice took control of me and Yugi's hold on my shoulder tightened.

"I-I know… Atemu… but just… don't kill them, you two." I nodded.

"We won't Yugi." I took control and I looked back at the still shocked group. Yugi's hand fell and I heard her step back.

"Let's play a Yami No Game." I said, with a smirk.

~Le time skip~

I smirked as I looked at the crying and screaming group. A dark light surrounded me again and when it vanished I was back in the school clothes. I smirked at the group one last time, before collapsing.

I felt Yugi catch me and I looked up at her. She shook her head softly. "I knew that would happen. It's been too long, since you have used your magic." I gave her a weak smile, before shrugging.

"So worth it." She giggled softly and lifted me, easily. We happen to be stronger than we look.

"Only you would say that Heba." She said, before I faded into darkness.

 _"_ _Heba…"_ A soft voice cooed into my ear and I whined. _"Heba… open your eyes."_ I recognized that voice. Atemu.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Atemu looking down at me. He smiled softly. "Hello my Desert Rose." Tears came into my eyes. I leapt up and jumped into his arms.

"A-Atemu!" I yelled as I clung to him, afraid he would vanish the next second, like it happened in so many dreams. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's all right, Heba. You're okay." He said softly and I nodded, and tried to calm myself.

A few minutes later I pulled away, sniffing. I looked up at him, as he brushed my tears away. "H-How?" I asked him.

"It's because my reincarnation is close. He… He saw what you had done to Ushio…" My eyes widened.

"Wh-What? Wh-Why didn't I sense them?!" I started to panic.

"Heba, it's because you weren't focused on your surroundings. But relax. I doubt he will tell."

"H-How do you know?" I asked him.

"Well, he is a reincarnation of me." He flashed a smirk, that made me giggle softly. "He probably recognizes you from somewhere, but can't place it. And I have been watching my reincarnation. I know he wouldn't. He isn't a tattle tale. Him and Yami have just… they have been led the wrong way. They only had each other growing up. You can't completely blame them, for their acts." I sighed and leaned against him, crawling into his lap. He held me close.

"I just can't help but hate it… and I hate that I remember everything, while the other you remembers nothing." He let out a small sigh, as he kissed my forehead.

"I know. But I have one request for when you get back, Heba." I looked up at him. "Tell Yugi what I've told you." I nodded and he leaned down, capturing my lips into a kiss. I instantly melted into it, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hand in the small of my back, while the other cradled my head. Oh Ra, I've missed this.

His tongue ran over my lower lip and I moaned gently, opening my mouth for him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but in the end, he won. I moaned as his tongue moved around my mouth, mapping it out. After a few more moments, we pulled away panting.

"I missed that…" I said softly.

"Me too…" He whispered, and I jumped slightly as I heard someone.

"Hey, Heba." I looked back to see Yami standing there, in Egyptian Prince clothing. He smiled sadly.

I stood up and walked over to him. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. "Hey, Yami." I said as I pulled away.

"Is Yugi all right? I wasn't able to see all of it." I nodded.

"Yeah. I might've played a Yami no Game." I shrugged, nonchalant about it. He laughed.

"Good. I would have don't the same if someone touched Yugi. And Heba…" I looked back up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I…I'm sorry… about my reincarnation." I shook my head.

"It isn't your fault, Yami. He made the choices to be a player." He nodded sadly.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel guilty. And disgusted." I nodded. "But… please tell my Aibou I'm sorry. And tell her not to give up on my reincarnation. I am still apart of him. I'll do what I can to try and persuade him to-." I cut him off.

"Yami, don't. Yugi wouldn't want that. She would want him to change for himself." He sighed and nodded.

"Your right." Suddenly everything began to go blurry and I felt Atemu's arms wrap around my waist.

"Your time is up here, Little One. Until next time." I nodded hazily.

"I love you… Atemu…" My eyes fluttered.

 _"_ _I love you too."_

I was taken into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

***Atem's POV***

I watched, amazed, as Yugi walked inside, holding Heba. I looked back at Ushio and his group, as the bell rang.

 _'Desert Rose.'_ I blinked as I heard a voice in my head say. I shook my head as I stood.

"C-Come on…" I said, before pulling Yami away and back into the school.

"Atemu, what the fuck was that?" Yami asked, sounding panicked. "And why the hell did they say our names before?!"

"I… I don't know Yami."

"And what did she do to Ushio?!"

"I don't know Yami."

"And wh-." I whipped around.

"I don't fucking know, Yami!" I hissed before walking into the classroom, with Yami following. Yugi and Heba weren't there. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

***Heba's POV***

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked adjusting to the bright light above me.

"Hey Heba." I glanced next to me and saw Yugi. I smiled softly and sat up.

"Hey…" I said, collecting my memories. My eyes widened as I remembered my 'dream'. "What class period is it?" I asked, planning to tell her of the dream later, in private.

"It's fifth period. So we have to get to Study Hall." I nodded softly.

"I-Is the Sennen twins in that class?" She nodded. I froze. I shot up to my feet and grabbed my bag. I grabbed one of the passes Yugi was holding, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

"H-Heba, what's wrong?!" She asked, surprised.

"The Sennen twins saw us. What I did to Ushio." Her eyes widened.

"What?!" I nodded. "How?!"

"They were spying. When I fell unconscious I saw Atem and Yami, Yugi. They… they told me to tell you, that you shouldn't completely blame them for their actions. Growing up, all they had was themselves. No one really cared about them. But they did choose what they did and…" I slowed down, before facing Yugi. "Yami said he loves you… and he wants you to give his reincarnation a chance." Yugi's gaze fell to the ground.

"I'll only do it… for Yami." I smiled softly.

"Okay. Come on. We have um… some explaining to do." She nodded and we made our way to Study Hall.

We were Standing outside of the door and I took a deep breath, before opening the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Sennen twins tense. Me and Yugi gave the teacher our notes before we made our way over to the Sennen twins. We sat down, and I kept my eyes down. I could hear people murmuring about us sitting with them. Usually whoever sat with them, ended up with a broken wrist or something. I crossed my arms.

We sat there in silence, until Yugi finally spoke up. "We know… you two saw what Heba did." I gulped slight, and my nails dug into my skin. I could see Atem and Yami pale slightly.

"Chill. We aren't going to hurt you. Yet." I smirked slightly, but winced as Yugi kicked me in the shin. "Ow!" I whisper yelled glaring at her. She glared back and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we aren't going to hurt you." I said, and they relaxed slightly. I glanced at Yugi, giving her a look that says, 'Should we tell them'. She nodded softly and I sighed. I looked at them. "Questions?"

"What the hell did you do the Ushio?" Yami asked, and I leaned back slightly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Weeeell. You see, I played a Yami no Game with them. Game of Darkness just to sum it up. And they cheated… so I had to give them a punishment. I opened the Doors to Darkness. They were taken over whatever they wanted most. Judging by what Ushio tried to do to my sister, I suspect they all were witnessing a bunch of girl's attacking them. And the golden eye was The Millennium Eye. It was… 'said' to be able to see into the hearts of thieves and criminals back in Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh Ate-…" I stopped. "The Nameless Pharaoh, was said to hold the power of the Millennium puzzle. That was the golden pyramid around my neck." They blinked.

"Stop joking with us. Tell us what you really did." I screwed my face up and narrowed my eyes.

"Do you want proof them?" I growled, slightly.

"Yes." They both said. I looked at Yugi again and she nodded once more.

"Yugi, if I faint again, just tell the teacher I haven' eaten yet or some other reason. Just avoid medical reasons, because then I would have to pass out, regularly."

"Okay." She said and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Illusion up." Suddenly everything except for the people at the table froze. Yami's and Atem's eyes widened. I stood up, and pushed my chair in, taking a few steps back. I raised my arms, and allowed myself to transform. I spread my wings wide and looked at the twins. Their eyes were open wide and their jaws were hanging open.

"So," A deeper voice came from me. "you two wish to have proof?" they didn't reply. They were still in the state of shock. "Well how about this." I slammed my hands on the table and they jumped. "Look. Everything Heba and Yugi tell you is truth." I took off my puzzle. "This is the millenium puzzle… well… one half of it." I glanced at Yugi. "Yami wishes for you to transform. He has a few things to say." Yugi sighed and nodded. She stepped back and transformed. She had the same outfit as me, but it was white and gold. Yugi's face turned dark.

"I can't believe you two… I don't even want to call you our reincarnations anymore… You two disgust me."

"Yami." I, well more like Atem, said warningly.

"Atem, I can't stand back anymore and watch this happen. Yugi…I'm sorry." He said the last part softly before looking up. "I say it's about time you two know who we really are." Yugi looked at me. "Atem, I'll need your help."

'Heba, what do you think of this?' I heard Atem's voice talk to me.

'I… I just want them to know. But I just don't want Yugi to be too angry...' A battle was raging inside of me. Let them have only their own memories and let them change on their own… or give them some of our memories…?

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _CLIFFHANGEEEERRRRS! MWAHAHAHA! Review and let me know what you want to happen next! 3 Once this reaches ten review of what people want, I will start to write the next chapter! See Ya._**

 ** _Mystery Out_**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I took a deep breath, before making my choice.

'No. They… They need to make their own decisions for themselves. They shouldn't have the influence of your memories. They aren't you guys, no matter how much we want them to be.' Atem nodded, and I saw Yami sigh, through Yugi (that sounds so weird….) and nod.

"Fine." Yami said, and Atem allowed me control of our bodies.

'Until next time love.' He said in my head, and with that he seemed to vanish from my mind.

"Thank you Heba…" Yugi said softly, and I nodded. I looked back at our loves reincarnations. My look turned cold, and I slammed my hands on the table.

"Now look here. I swear to Ra, you tell a single soul of what you saw me do to Ushio or what was said here, you will suffer a painful death…" They nodded, quickly. I sighed.

"We should change back. We don't have much energy left." Yugi said, and I nodded. We both sat down and with a snap, we were back in our original clothing and everyone began to move again. I fought the fatigue that was creeping up on us, and the bell suddenly rang ending fifth. I stood up, shakily, only to fall, but a pair of arms caught me. I groaned, and covered my eyes, as a headache began creeping in.

"Heba, you shouldn't try to fight it." Yugi scolded lightly, and I gave a weak smirk.

"But fighting is my thing~" I said, weakly, and Yugi rolled her eyes, just as the world turned dark.

When I woke up, and I was looking up at a familiar black ceiling. "H-Huh?" I said, confused as I sat up. Why… was I home? I looked down and noticed I was in a pair of loose sweatpants and sports bra.

"Oh, you're awake." I looked up as Yugi walking in, carrying a tray, with a bowl of soup on it.

"How did I get home…?" I asked, still slightly tired, and I took the tray from her.

"I had to take you home. The nurse said that you should since you passed out again. So, we got to go home early." I nodded softly.

"Thanks for the soup by the way." I said, and she nodded smiling happily.

"It's no problem!" She said cheerfully, putting her arms behind her back. That's when I noticed her outfit.

She had on a pair of black leggings, with white booty shorts over them, and a violet t-shirt. I tilted my head.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" I asked. Usually she would be in her start pjs by now. She smiled sheepishly.

"Weeeeell," She began sheepishly, but was cut off as the doorbell went off. I rushed to the door before she could get to it. "Heba wait, you need a shirt!" She called, but I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and froze, as a pair of blood red eyes connected with mine. I turned to Yugi slowly.

"You… invited them here?!" I yelled, and Yugi winced.

"Well, hello to you too" Yami said, and I looked back at him, as he crossed his arms. I sighed.

"Come on in, you dorks." Yami bristled at that, while Atem raised an eyebrow.

"We're dorks?! You're talking to the most popular guys in Domino High!" I glared at him.

"And you're talking to the girl that can snap your neck in point five seconds. Are you done?" He paled.

"Yes ma'am." I snickered, until Yugi snapped at me.

"Heba! No scaring out guest!" She said, her round amethyst eyes narrowed.

"But-!"

"No buts! Now shut the door it's cold." I scoffed and did, before locking my hands behind my neck, leaning my head on them. Yugi led them to the living room, and they sat on the sofa, while Yugi raced to the kitchen.

"You still have no shirt on." She whispered in my ear, and my face flushed a deep red, and I noticed Atem was staring at me. I yelped, before bolting upstairs, and tripping over myself in the process. I heard Yugi giggle as I shut my door. I leaned against it, taking a few deep breath.

This whole, starting over, thing was hard. I just wanted to hold Atem like I used to be able to… I growled at myself and wiped my eyes as tears began to form. I'm not suppose to cry. I'm suppose to be strong. I promised Atem that on his death bed…

I shook my head, and walked to my closet, grabbing a 'Real Life Noob' jacket that Yugi got me a few years back, since I hated talking with people I didn't have to. I threw on the t-shirt and walked back downstairs, just to see Atem trying to kill Yami. Yugi was still in the kitchen, oblivious to it. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against the base of the stairs.

"So, why are you trying to murder your brother?" I asked, and Atem sat up immediately, his face flushed.

"Ah, no reason!" He said quickly, and the corner of my lip tugged up in a half smile.

"He thinks-!" Before Yami could finished, Atem slammed a hand onto his mouth, and Yami glared at him. Atem laughed sheepishly.

"Hehe, it was nothing…" I rolled my eyes not believing it, before sitting in the separate chair, instead of the sofa. I let my legs hang over the edge of the sofa. I sighed softly, as I looked up at the white ceiling.

"So Heba… what… memories were you talking about today?" I froze. "And why were you talking in third person? And why did you sound like me?!" Atem asked all at once, and I sighed, before sitting in the chair right. I rested my elbows on my knees, as I hunched over.

"I… can't really say much." I said softly.

"Why?" Yami asked this time, and I looked up at them.

"Me and Yugi want you both to make your own choices. Not choices that have been influenced, or anything. But… I will tell you about myself. I'll let Yugi tell her own story." I sighed, preparing myself, in a way. "Me and Yugi… aren't exactly of this time. We're actually from 5,000 or so years ago… Yes, we have died, but when we were reborn, we had our memories. We always grew up the same way every life. The first 8 years we were abused. The next 5 years in and out of foster homes or other families. Then we found a place to grow up. But no matter what, we always stuck together. Always twins. Always best friends. But anyways, to the beginning. I…" I sighed. "I was the Pharaoh's wife.

"Pharaoh Atem's wife." Mine and Atem's eyes locked together. "I used to be a slave, along with Yugi but when we were around 4 we were separated. After years and years of agonizing torture and work, I was a mindless slave. And when I was 16 I was given to the Pharaoh, whom was just coronated as Pharaoh, since his father died just months before. I was given to him, to be used as a harem slave." I tore my eyes from Atem's. "But he refused to do that, to me. Instead, I became his personal servant. No matter what, I refused to say a thing. For months, I was mute. Because the second I would say something, I knew that I wouldn't be an obedient slave anymore. So I always bit my tongue. But about a year later… Yugi was given to Prince Yami." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yami's eyes widen. "And when she said a single thing, a guard was about to whip her. That's where I came in. (A/N: Imma just do a flashback, because that's easier to explain it that way)

 _Flashback_

 _I as the girl, whom resembled me so much, kneeled, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest. I blinked, unsure why I was feeling that._

 _I couldn't remember her, but then again all I could remember was these past few years. All I could remember was…_

 _Don't speak_

 _Don't disobey_

 _Don't think_

 _With that my mind cleared, all thoughts ceasing from my mind._

 _"_ _Stand, little one." Yami said to the girl gently, and my eyes widened as they girl responded._

 _"_ _But I must remain on the floor, where I belong, Prince." She said, her voice monotone, and another pang rang through my chest._

 _"_ _Listen to the Prince, you piece of scum!" One of the royal guards yelled and began to approach her. The girl visibly froze, and she looked up slightly, just enough for me to see her amethyst eyes._

 _Yugi._

 ** _Yugi._**

 _The girl, I have always vowed to protect. The girl, that meant the world to me._

 _That girl… was my sister._

 _The guard raised the whip, and something just snapped in me. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!" I screamed, my throat bruning in pain from lack of use, and suddenly, I was in front of Yugi, a painful feeling running through my back. I let out a groan of pain, but still turned to face the guard._

 _I was pissed._

 _No. I was beyond pissed now._

 _I was in total fury._

 _I don't know how, but suddenly a dagger appeared in my hand, and I swung at the man, letting out a cry, but right before the dagger collided with him, a hand caught my wrist. I looked to see who dared to stop me, and my maroon clashing with blood red._

 _"_ _Drop it, Heba." The Pharaoh spoke softly, and after a moment I did. The dagger vanished in thin air, and I yanked my wrist away._

 _I then turned to my sister, who looked at me with large tear filled eyes._

 _"_ _Heba…" She spoke softly, and with that she jumped into my arms, sobbing. I held her back, but no tears left my eyes. I wasn't sure I was even able to cry anymore._

 _"_ _It's ok Yugi. I'm here. I'm right here, sis." I said gently, shutting my eyes._

 _"_ _You're all dismissed!" Atem yelled, but I ignored him. I heard as people left, but I didn't care. I finally had my sister._

 _"_ _Not you!" I glanced up form my sisters shoulder, to see the guard that whipped me, freeze._

 _"_ _Guards, take him to the prison! I will deal with his stupidity later!" And with that, the only remaining people in the room was me, Yami, Atem, and Yugi. Slowly Yugi's sobbing calmed, but she wouldn't let good of me._

 _"_ _Heba, are you ok?" Atem asked me, and I kept my eyes locked on the ground behind my sister._

 _"_ _I'm… fine…" I managed to get out, my throat absolutely burning._

 _"…_ _Would you care to explain?" He asked, softly, and I sighed. I lifted Yugi into my arms, as she began to doze off._

 _"_ _Yugi… is my sister. When we were 4… we were torn from each other. Our damn master sold us, and made sure we went to different masters…" I looked up at him, not afraid to look him in the eyes. "And if you dare lay a hand on her…" A dark aura surrounded me "There will be hell to pay." He gave a single nod._

 _"_ _I will make sure no harm will come to her." He said, and Yami spoke up._

 _"_ _I'll take her. She can be my personal servant." Yami stood next to his brother, and I looked from Yugi to him. With painful steps, I made my way over to him, and set her in his arms softly._

 _"_ _Please… take care of her." Yami nodded, and brushed Yugi's bangs from her face._

 _"_ _I will." And with that, Yami left. I looked up at Atem._

 _"…_ _Why haven't you spoken before?" He asked, his voice barely coming out a whisper. I sighed and my gaze fell to the floor._

 _"_ _Because I knew the second I opened my mouth, I wouldn't be an obedient little slave anymore. I would be who I was. The girl I was forced to lock away. The reason I was beat, tortured, and hurt. So… I found it better not to say a thing." I said, as small black dots began to dance across my vision. So maybe I wasn't ok…_

 _"_ _Oh…" He simply said, as I began to sway. "Heba?" His voice began to get farther and farther away. I looked up at him, as the pain suddenly hit me. "Heba, ar you all right?" He looked at me with worried eyes, and I was able to utter one more thing._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…" I said, before collapsing, landing against him. The last thing I heard, before the darkness fully took me away, was his voice screaming._

 _"_ _ISIS!"_

 _Then the darkness over took me_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _OMG I just wrote literally 5 whole pages and more. That's the most I've done for a chapter. I'm so HAPPY. YES. Anyways, I'll put another flashback of Heba's and their reaction in the next chapter. That'll be posted in a few days I promise. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I love all of you! See Ya!_**

 ** _Mystery Out_**


End file.
